Eureka ZZ
by YFIQ
Summary: Days in the life of the Ageha Squad, Jurgens, Holland, and various vaguely related and unrelated characters making guest appearances including Judau, Angelica, and Kyubey.


**Author's Note: Assuming the members of the Ageha Squad are all girls (honestly the series are vague about this and one of them could have been Moondoggie's long lost younger brother for all we know), you have to wonder how they would try to live normal lives in the society after what they have done in the series. There will be good number of references in this series of shorts, including well...read and find out.**

* * *

**_Dirtying up the furniture_**

One night at the Jurgens household, a blonde short-haired girl was rubbing herself on the corner of the table while moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Dewey...Dewey..."

Then she screams, waking up everyone in the house along with the neighbors.

Jurgens walks into the kitchen to see one of his adopted kids doing her business after positioning herself in front of the corner of the kitchen table. Disgusted, Jurgens then said, "For the love of god, what the hell are you doing to the table? I understand that you still have feelings for Dewey Novak because he took you in from the refugee camp but your sisters have already gotten over that...I think..."

For a moment, the girl stops and said, "You don't understand, our bodies are still filthy but he said that they're beautiful and he has shown us how...not to mention what will happen if people finds out what he have done? You don't understand..." before breaking into sobs.

Jurgens could only stand here and wait until the girl calms down after remembering the last time he tries to help her, only to have a knife sticking on his thigh. Normally, he could have send her to the mental hospital but fearing that it would make the situation worse, Jurgens decides to leave the girl alone and wait until she finish blowing off steam.

"And what happens next?" asked Holland.

Jurgens picks up a pint of beer he ordered and said, "I decided that it was best not to tell the rest of the kids who somehow slept through it all, not to mention having to deal with the neighbors that morning."

After taking a gulp, Jurgens puts down the pint and continues, "That morning, I decided that we won't eat on that table...at least until I finsh cleaning it."

"As for that girl, what are you going to do about her?" Holland asked again.

"I'm going to find a therapist to help with her problems." said Jurgens.

"Glad the rest of the kids turns out okay."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

The brown girl formerly known as "Ageha C" sat on the bench of the school yard when a small cat-like creature jumps up right next to her.

"Hey Kyubey, how is the contract thing going?" the girl asked.

"It's been going great, in fact, thanks to your help, I was able to come close to filling my quota for this planet!" said Kyubey.

The girl smiles with an evil grin and thought, "While A have been busy feeling sorry for herself and B decided to try to be good while D and E doesn't care, I won't change. Do Jurgens really think that things will be different for us after what we went through?"

"You know, I'm admired how you tricked one of your step-sisters who was with you into contracting with me, then again you didn't seem worried when I told you the truth a week after your contract." said Kyubey.

"I'm glad that you're with me on this, it's almost like I just contracted myself the time we first met."

The girl nods as she takes out her soul gem and the light shines, changing her outfit into what resembles the uniform she wore at junior high mixed with a military styled get up.

"If I'm going to fall and become a witch one day, I might as well bring more down with me. Time to recruit more people, gets go Kyubey!"

* * *

**_Back at the bar_**

"You know Holland, your brother does have a somewhat silly name."

Holland turns to Jurgens and said, "What do you mean?"

Jurgens clears his throat and said, "The thing is, whenever I hear that name, it reminds me of a cartoon character, to think someone genocidal and manipulative would have a name like that."

Holland sighs and said, "I get it, but still...he was my brother and to think he would suddenly become insane is something I still couldn't grasp, I mean he killed our father when we were kids. I don't get things sometimes, that's why I get frustrated and..." before remembering the time how he would vent his frustrations.

"Why Holland? Why? Why are you beating me?" Renton sobs as he struggles to crawl toward the door in a futile attempt to escape as Holland continues to beat him with a pipe.

"You bastard! It's because of you that Eureka didn't choose me! I hate you!" Holland cries as he continues to beat a 14 year old kid to an inch of his life.

"DIE YOU FUCKER!"

"Hey Holland, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out."

Holland snaps out of his flashback and said, "Oh...yeah, I'm alright, just that sometimes an unpleasant memory would come up now and then."

"I see what you mean, war is hell and sometimes it can get the best of us." said Jurgens.

"Um...yeah, it does." said Holland.

"Anyway, about the name, is there an insane person with even more ridiculous name than Dewey?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the UC universe..._**

"Glemy, what you have done to Puru is unforgivable, I swear before this war ends, I will kill you!" Judau shouts as he pursues Glemy Toto with his ZZ Gundam.

Glemy however laughs and said, "Do you really think I care? Puru's one of the many expendable clones I have created, if one is gone so what? As long I have an entire army of child soldiers, nothing can stop me! ALL GLORY TO NEO-ZEON!"

Puru's clone, Puru 2 then said, "Bye bye Jew Dough, time to finish you off!" as she prepares to destroy the ZZ Gundam with her Queen Mansa when Puru's ghost appears in front of her and screams, "YOU MEANIE! JUDAU IS A NICE PERSON, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!"

Puru 2 freaks out and responds, "YOU AGAIN? I KILLED YOU!"

"AND I'LL KEEP HAUNTING YOU IF YOU TRY TO KILL JUDAU!" Puru screams back.

"IF I KILL HIM, HE WILL JOIN YOU ANYWAY YOU STUPID GIRL!"

The two engage in a shouting match as Glemy said, "Puru 2, Puru 2! What the hell is going on? Why aren't you attacking?"

At the same time, Judau waits and said, "Come on Puru, you have to talk Puru 2 out of this, she will have to realize the scum Glemy is."

"Judau, please believe in her."

The pilot of ZZ Gundam looks and saw a ghost of a long dark haired girl appearing inside of his head.

"Oh hey Angelica, if you're wondering, no I'm not related to your handler and that nonsense was several decades ago, why are you still following me?" said Judau.

"Leina asked me to follow you until the war ends, how rude of you."

Annoyed, Judau then said, "How rude? This war is nothing like what you and...maybe it is but still, you're not going to help if you keep on getting in my-" before feeling a jolt of energy being shot through his brain.

"Shit!"

Judau takes off and discover that Rakan is nearby.

"There you are!"

The former junk dealer turns to a gunslinger girl's ghost and said, "Stay out of this, I'm got letting this bastard off after all the puppies he killed in Dublin along with Hayato!" before opening fire at Rakan, shooting a barrage of missiles at the mecha to little or no effect.

Rakan laughs and said, "IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO KILL ME!" as he fires several blasts of energy at the ZZ Gundam, only to get deflected by a energy barrier created from Judau's psychic power.

"WHAT?!"

The ZZ Gundam then zooms past Rakan's mecha with a beam saber, slicing it to bits.

Meanwhile back at Queen Mansa, Puru 2 and Puru continues their shouting match until the former develops a massive headache and screams.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL HELP JEW DOUGH, HAPPY?"

And so Puru 2 defects to Judau, but not before destroying the Zeta Gundam, causing an emotional distress to Kamille at the hospital who was recovering from his brain damage that time.

After carrying what was left of the Zeta Gundam, Judau flies off with Puru 2 as Glemy turns livid.

"DAMN YOU PURU 2, BUT FORGET YOU! I STILL HAVE AN ENTIRE ARMY OF YOU LEFT, MARK MY WO-" as he gets shot from behind.

As Judau and Puru 2 heads back to Argama, the pilot looks at the ghosts and said, "Thank you."

Leina's ghost then appears and said, "What am I doing here? I'm still alive."

* * *

**_Back in Shangri-La _**

"Judau Ashta?"

The teacher looks around and marks the student absent.

"Mondo Agake?"

Absent.

"Elle Vianno?"

Absent.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is by far the worst, even for them!"

Judau and his friends would later be expelled from school though they won't find until their return from the war.


End file.
